Hide And Go Kill
by VoicegirlIII
Summary: Ruffnut remembered when Dagur wasn't known as the Deranged. When Dagur comes to visit Berk, he talks Ruffnut into playing an old childhood game, and some unexpected feelings start to surface.


She remembered when Dagur wasn't called the Deranged..

Unlike most of the children of her tribe, Ruffnut actually liked Dagur (most of the time anyway). He made her laugh and tagged around with her, Tuff and Snotlout when they played. Usually because there was nothing else for him to do when he was on Berk, half of the time he'd start complainthat he was 'bored' till Ruffnut wanted to hit him. (And she had a couple of times.)

As surprising as it was Ruffnut actually felt sympathy for Dagur, she'd seen the way his father looked at him. Utter disappointment, and contempt. It was the same look Hagglesword, her stepfather, shot her and Tuff whenever he was around. That's what made her put up with his harsh words, and pranks that sometimes went way to far and made the others fed up with him. Because Ruffnut knew that sometimes hurting others was the only way to make you feel better when you yourself hurt. Gods knew she did it enough times to Tuffnut when she was having a bad day, and Tuffnut did the same to her.

One of Dagur's favorite games had been Hide and Go Kill. Mostly because he liked sneaking up on the other children and scaring them and making them scream. Ruff had been one of his favorite targets because he'd sneak up behind her and grab onto one of her braids, making Ruffnut scream out in a mixture of pain and fear. She had a loud and healthy scream, so he did it often to her.

They'd played like that for most of their childhoods, till around her twelfth year (he already turned thirteen several months before.) when thing between them changed.

He regarded her coolly looking her up and down when he saw her tagging along after the boys.

"I don't play with little girls." He sniffed turning away, that'd made Ruffnut throw a rock hard at the back of Dagur's helmet. Ever since then they had barely spoken, and never alone. When she chose to tag along with Dagur, Tuff, and Snotlout she was usually in the background and was more of an observer. Dagur barely acknowledged her. Save to throw something at her or put something nasty down her shirt.

But the last few times he was on Berk his eyes wandered over to Ruffnut more and more; staring at her face with a look in his eyes that made her feel uncomfortable and strange. And Dagur would also make up excuses to get closer to her, he wanted to see her helmet closer and what the long horns were made out of. Or he liked the view from the seat right next to her, he didn't want to sit next to someone so he sat next to her instead because she didn't say stupid things like the others. It was confusing to her, and left her feeling even odder.

"Hey, Ruffnut." He said to her coming up behind her silently as she walked home from breakfast in the Great Hall. He was visiting with Stoick something to do with fishing and trade and things Ruff didn't pay attention to. "So, remember the Abandoned Caverns we used to play in? I kind of forgot where they were. I got some free time, you could show me around them for old times' sake?"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes a little, knowing that if she said no she'd get scolded at for making their 'honored guest' feel unwelcome. "Fine follow me." She sighed walking towards the woods. Dagur followed close behind, a little to close for Ruffnut's taste.

"There it is." Ruffnut said pointing at the South Entrance. Dagur wasted no time and walked towards it leaving Ruffnut to follow after him.

"Remember when we used to play Hide and Go Kill here?" He said to her. "And I'd always win and you'd scream like a little girl?"

"Because I was a little girl." Ruffnut sighed irritated. "And I screamed because you'd always end up tugging on my braids hard."

"You mean like this?" Dagur smirked walking over to her, taking the opportunity to grab hold of one of her front braids and giving it a light tug. Ruffnut tried to slap his hand away, but he just laughed and took hold of the other one, tugging on them at the same time. He was much, much taller than her , and he had to lean down so his face was inches from hers. "I won't let go till you do something for me."

"What?" Ruffnut snapped irritated and already dreading what he'd ask for.

"Play Hide and Go Kill with me."

"Seriously?" She said looking up at him surprised.

"Yeah I missed it! I'll even give you a head start. I'll count to fifty." He grinned down at her then closed his eyes and began to count out loud. Ruffnut stood there till he reached twelve and since he didn't seem to be letting up she figured she'd humor him. She walked into the caverns not needing a torch since she and Tuffnut had explored the Caverns so much as children that they practically had it memorized.

She made her way to a small rock formation that she liked to hide in, it looked like just a pile of rocks but really it was a small niche in the wall of the Caverns. Once you got closer to it you could see it only appeared like it was closed off because of the way the rocks around it stood. Ruffnut sat in her hiding spot, wondering how long they'd be at this.

Ruffnut waited there for a long time, her legs felt sore after a while and her lower back numb from being pressed against the hard cold wall of the cavern.

"Should've known it was a trick." Ruffnut muttered standing up and stretching with a grunt. She walked out of the cavern taking a few steps, then someone grab her by the waist and pick her up. She let out a shout and flailed a bit hoping to hit whoever was picking her up.

"I knew if I waited long enough you'd come out on your own." Dagur said hugging Ruffnut tightly around her waist. "I'm actually surprised that you waited so long, almost thought you'd fallen asleep!". Dagur leaned forward so his hooked nose was pressed against the thick braid that dangled down Ruffnut's back, he inhaled a few times. "What do you use on your hair that makes it so soft?" He murmured into her braid, his face pressing against it. She squirmed a little in his arms wanting to be let go.

"Alright you found me now…let me go." Ruffnut said loudly over her shoulder at him. Dagur chuckled a little and Ruffnut felt her stomach drop a little. Gods what was she thinking coming in here with him?

"I will." He said squeezing her a little harder but not painfully, "If..you tell me what you use on your hair."

Well…that wasn't so bad.

"Soap made from seal blubber, mixed with rose oils." Ruffnut sighed, stiffening up as Dagur smelled her hair again letting out a small sigh.

"I always liked how you smelled, Ruffnut. Roses suite you." He said setting her down gently, nose still grazing her hair. "Beautiful to look at, but tough and sharp."

Ruffnut felt her mouth go dry and took a small step away from him. Did he just call her beautiful? She didn't even think he noticed her existence let alone thought that. Her gut twisted nervously unsure how she should take that compliment.

"We should get going." Dagur announced. Thankfully sparing her any type of awkward conversation. "It's probably time for the feast to start in the Great Hall, if they see I'm gone they might start wondering where I've gone to, and if I'm even still on Berk." Suddenly she felt one of his large hands wrap around her arm, slowly sliding down to find her hand. "I'll hold on to you so you don't trip or get lost."

Before Ruffnut could say anything he gently pulled her to follow beside him, Neither said anything, even though it was obvious both wanted to. She wasn't sure, but Ruffnut could have sworn she could feel Dagur's pulse racing under her hand.

"There's the entrance." Ruffnut said when she saw light up ahead, she made to pull away from Dagur and run ahead. But he grabbed onto her shoulder firmly.

"No! It's..best if I make sure it's safe. Never know what's hiding at the entrance." He said puffing his chest out a little as he drew his sword and walked forward till he was right at the northern entrance of the caverns. He stood there for several minutes then motioned for Ruffnut to join him. She rolled her eyes a little at him 'protecting' her.

"I don't know why you did that." She muttered walking into outside, it was just after sunset and a large full moon was already rising. "Not like I can't take care of myself!"

"I know…I just didn't want anything to happen to you." He said sheathing his sword. Then a small look of panic crossed his face. "Because, I'm the Bezerker Chief and it would look bad if I let one of the Hooligans get harmed while I was with her." There was an awkward silence then, neither looking at the other.

"We should get going." Ruffnut said. Walking forward a little then stopped to turn to him, she didn't fully understand why but she felt…grateful to him for looking out for her and she wanted to repay that kindness. She offered one of her hands to him. "Here, I'll keep you from falling. There's, you know, lots of rocks and tree roots."

Instantly Dagur took her hand, gripping it gently, running his thumb over the flesh. They made small talk the whole way, about life on their islands how was the hunting, and what they both preferred to hunt with. She liked the spear and he preferred the bow. Both liked deer the best. When they reached the edge of the village they were still holding hands.

"You should…let go now." Ruffnut said looking up at him. He glanced down at their hands intertwined, his larger one holding her smaller one. Finger intertwined.

"Right." He said letting go and looking away from her quickly. "I don't want people thinking that, um, we were…" He trailed off then and faked a cough. "Getting the wrong idea and all. See you at the feast." Dagur said quickly breaking off into an almost run away from her. Ruffnut shook her head and went about her business till it was time for the feast.

At the feast she took her usual seat next to Tuffnut, and unconsciously she was looking around the Hall for Dagur, just out of curiosity she told herself. When he came into the hall everyone stood and he took his seat next to Stoick. As she ate her food she felt someone watching her, and looked around to see Dagur looking at her the same way he had in the past. When her eyes met his he looked away quickly and pretended he hadn't noticed.

She caught herself looking at him from time to time as well, which he didn't notice. Ruffnut studied him from across the room. When he was relaxed and not scowling Dagur's face was pleasant looking. His nose was large and hooked but strong looking in his face, and his large dark green eyes that seemed to almost flash when he laughed or smiled.

Tuffnut had to punch his sister in the arm a few times to get her attention about what he and Snotlout were talking about. She turned her head away from Dagur and focused on them. Ruffnut wasn't even sure why she'd been thinking about him in the first place. Most people on Berk thought Dagur the Deranged annoying or just plain insane. It didn't help any that he sort of was, especially in comparison to his father.

But, back in the Caverns when they were alone together, Ruffnut could still see who Dagur had been, just Dagur. Maybe she'd seen the real him that had been buried for years. The thought made her feel oddly warm all over.


End file.
